Love Hurts
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: post-ep 2x23 "Die Rückkehr/Twilight". Tony versucht mit Kate's Tod fertig zu werden.


**Author's Note:** Ich habe die Geschichte für einen FF-Wettbewerb in einem deutschen Forum geschrieben. Sollte ich mal Zeit und Lust haben, werde ich die Geschichte übersetzen und nochmal auf Englisch veröffentlichen.  
><strong>Wettbewerbs-Vorgabe:<strong> Ein Haupt-Charakter ist gestorben. Beschreibe wie die anderen Charaktere darauf reagieren. Die Serie war frei wählbar.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> mir gehört nix, this is just for fun!

**Love Hurts**

Schon nach dem ersten Schritt durch die schwere Metalltür, wird er von einer dicken Rauchwolke umhüllt und einen Moment lang überlegt er, ob ihm ein Date mit Jack Daniels auf seiner Couch nicht lieber ist. Dann fällt ihm ein, zu welchem Anlass er den Alkohol damals überhaupt gekauft hat und er macht einen weiteren Schritt in die Bar hinein. Hinter ihm fällt die Tür mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schloss. Während er langsam auf die Bar zugeht, überlegt er wann er das letzte Mal hier war. War es damals, als er zu Fuß von der Arbeit nach Hause gegangen ist und vor der Tür von der süßen Blondine angesprochen wurde? Oder vor fast drei Jahren, als er erfahren hat, dass sein bester Freund einen tödlichen Unfall hatte? Dann erinnert er sich. Es war das Wochenende, als Kate und er diesen Wahnsinnsstreit wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit hatten und er wütend aus dem Appartment gelaufen ist, damit er nicht im Affekt etwas sagt, das er hinterher bereuhen würde.

„Was darf's sein?"

Er sieht sich ein wenig um, betrachtet die anderen zwei Typen, die in Gedanken versunken an der Bar sitzen und ihre Drinks schlürfen, bevor sein Blick zum Barkeeper zurückwandert.

„Scotch... einen Doppelten!" Seine Stimme ist kaum lauter, als der 80er-Jahre-Rock, der aus der Jukebox dröhnt, doch der Barkeeper scheint ihn trotzdem verstanden zu haben. Er stellt ein Glas vor ihm auf die Bar und beginnt dunklen, hochprozentigen Alkohol hineinzuleeren. Mit einer Handbewegung deutet er dem Barkeeper, dass er die Flasche gleich dalassen soll... er hat nicht vor sich morgen noch an etwas zu erinnern.

Das erste Glas ist schnell geleert und auch das zweite, dritte und vierte finden bald ihren Weg seinen Hals hinunter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereuht er bereits, dass er im College oft und gern getrunken hat. Er verträgt zu viel. Wenn er wirklich alles vergessen will, wird diese fast leere Flasche Scotch ihm nicht viel helfen. Mit einer Handbewegung und ein wenig Gemurmel, das der Barkeeper überraschend gut zu verstehen scheint, findet er sich bald in der Gesellschaft von Johnny Walker wieder. Der Wiskey brennt den Weg seinen Hals hinunter und auf eine seltsame Art fühlt sich der Schmerz gut an. Nach ein paar Drinks lässt das Brennen nach und nach dem zehnten Glas spürt er gar nichts mehr. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl. Die laute Musik scheint etwas leiser und der Gestank ist ein wenig erträglicher. Der Rauch brennt nicht mehr so in den Augen und schön langsam beginnt er zu vergessen.

Vergessen warum er hier ist. Wo er heute gewesen ist. Warum er diesen schwarzen, schönen Anzug trägt. Warum er seit fünf Nächten nicht mehr geschlafen hat. Warum Gibbs ihm befohlen hat die nächsten zwei Tage nicht im Hauptquartier zu erscheinen.

03:52. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist. Sitzt er wirklich schon seit sechs Stunden hier an dieser Bar? Ungläubig will er die Gedanken mit Alkohol runterspülen, nur um zu bemerken, dass die Flasche leer ist.

„Hey Fremder.. wir machen bald zu. Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?" Die Stimme der blonden Kellnerin dringt bis zu seinem Gehirn durch und mit einem erschöpften Stöhnen schafft er es seinen Kopf von der Bar anzuheben. Eine Mischung aus einem Seufzen und einem Schulterzucken ist seine einzige Antwort, bevor sein Kopf wieder Kontakt mit der Bar aufnimmt.

„Danke, es ist ok. Ich bring ihn nach Hause."

„Er hat ganz schön getrunken. Ich bin überrascht, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein ist."

„Ok, Tony, du hattest deinen Spaß... steh auf. Wir gehen nach Hause."

Ein Rütteln an der Schulter weckt ihn aus dem leichten Schlaf, den er auf der Bar gefunden hat. Er braucht einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo er sich befindet und als er sich dann erinnert, ärgert er sich, dass er es nicht geschafft hat genug Alkohol zu trinken, um alles zu vergessen. Sein Blick wandert langsam – um die unmenschlichen Kopfschmerzen, die er hat, nicht noch schlimmer zu machen – zu der Person, die ihn immer noch rüttelt und nach ein paar Sekunden erkennt er die junge Forensikerin, die dunkel geschminkt und die Haare in zwei Zöpfchen gebunden, vor ihm steht.

„Abbs... was tust du hier?" Seine Worte verfließen in einander und sind nur schwer verständlich. Er will sich wieder hinlegen, auf den Boden, wenn es sein muss, und schlafen, aber Abby hat andere Vorstellungen. Sie greift um seinen Rücken und legt seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter, um ihn zu stützen, als sie ihn auf die Beine drückt.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du heute Abend hier sein wirst. Und da die Bar um vier Uhr Morgens zusperrt, dachte ich mir, dass du vielleicht jemanden brauchen kannst, der dir hilft nach Hause zu kommen." Es braucht eine ganze Weile und viel Gedult und Muskelkraft von Abby's Seite bis er im Gurt ihres Wagens sitzt. Die Fahrt ist ruhig und still und Abby ist sicher, dass er eingeschlafen ist. Sein Kopf lehnt gegen das Fenster und selbst im Schlaf sieht er irgendwie traurig aus. Abby hat gewusst, dass Tony und Kate eine Beziehung hatten und sie vermutet, dass auch Gibbs davon wusste. Sie war überrascht wie wenig sich zwischen den beiden während der Arbeitszeit geändert hatte. Sie hatte oft überlegt, ob sie Kate darauf ansprechen sollte, hatte es aber doch nie getan. Die beiden hätten es nie zugegeben und sie wollte ihre Privatsphäre nicht stören.

„Wir wollten für ein Wochenende wegfahren." Seine Stimme durchbricht die Stille und reißt Abby aus ihren Gedanken. „Übermorgen. Bis Sonntagabend." Er klingt erschöpft und zerstört und hoffnungslos und weil er seit Jahren ihr bester Freund ist, würde sie am liebsten rechts ran fahren und ihn in die Arme nehmen. Aber Abby weiß, dass er das nicht wollen würde. Er will alleine sein und dass er jetzt mit ihr über Kate und sich redet, hat vermutlich mit dem Alkohol zu tun. Also lässt sie ihn reden und hört ihm zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Wir hatten eine Hütte gemietet... irgendwo oben bei den großen Seen. Eine Holzhütte. Im Wald. Beim See." Ein tiefer Seufzer ist zu hören und Abby glaubt sogar einen Schluchzer gehört zu haben. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie früher mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern im Sommer dort war. Sie hat dort schwimmen und Rad fahren gelernt." Gegen Ende ist seine Stimme kaum noch hörbar und Abby vermutet, dass er weniger mit ihr als viel mehr mit sich selbst redet.

Fünf Minuten später parkt sie den Wagen vor seinem Appartment. Es ist noch aufwendiger ihn die Stufen hinauf bis zu seinem Stockwerk zu bringen. Sie holt den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und sperrt die Wohnung auf, bevor sie ihn hinein und in sein Schlafzimmer führt. Sie bemerkt, dass sie noch nie in seinem Schlafzimmer war. Sie hätte ansonsten mit Sicherheit das Foto von Tony und Kate am Nachttisch gesehen. Oder ihr Make-Up auf der Kommode. Oder ihre Shorts und ihr College-Shirt, das sie zum Schlafen trägt und das noch immer auf einem der Kissen auf seinem Bett liegt. Er setzt sich daneben hin und greift danach, bevor er sich hinlegt. Abby sieht stille Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunter laufen und von Kate's College-Shirt aufgesogen werden. Sie hat plötzlich das Gefühl fehl am Platz und störend zu sein. Sie hilft ihm aus den Schuhen und legt eine Decke über ihn, bevor sie einen Kuss auf seine Stirn drückt und leise aus dem Zimmer geht. Tony hat einen schrecklichen Morgen vor sich. Sie wird für ihn da sein. Mit einem Seufzen lässt sich Abby auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder, bevor sie ihre Augen schließt und sich den Alpträumen hingibt, die sie seit Kate's Tod plagen.

_Ende_


End file.
